IKEA Trip
by DittyWrites
Summary: Rogue trip to IKEA to replace a shelf. What could possibly go wrong?


It really was Axel's fault. If Axel hadn't chosen to deliberately launch his shoe at Mick then Mick would not have felt the overwhelming urge to smash the little punk into the living room wall causing the shelf to collapse and forcing Lenny into organising this little impromptu trip to IKEA.

Lenny wasn't even sure how his decision to make a quick trip to replace the shelf had turned into a rogues day out. Lisa had demanded to come as she felt that she needed to pick up a few 'homely' touched to brighten up her bedroom and Mick genuinely didn't have anything better to do and had invited himself. Axel and his uncanny ability to sense the potential for mischief has appeared in the back of the car at the last moment, dragging a bored looking Mark with him. Lenny could literally feel the beginnings of a stress headache forming behind his right eye at the though of the day ahead.

The ride to IKEA itself was rather uneventful and Lenny allowed himself to feel some hope that this day would turn out the same. He parked up and they all moved towards the entrance. Grabbing a trolley, he stated "Right, the shelf we are looking for is on the third floor behind the gardening section and the code for it is 'White: ZGB'. If we stick together we should be out of here within the ho-"

Before he could even finish his sentence he was alone. Mick and Lisa has disappeared up the escalator and Mark and Axel had slunk towards the electricity section with a shady little glint in their eyes. Lenny let out a deep sigh and moved towards the lift.

**Mick and Lisa**

After giving her brother the slip, Lisa led Mick straight to the children section of the store. "And here I was thinking you'd grown out of teddy bears and tea parties." Mick chuckled deeply.

"Shut up." Lisa defended with a small blush, "I haven't had a steady home for at least a decade and I want to celebrate by adding a few things."

"I'm not judging", Mick held his hands up defensively, "I'm just surprised is all."

"Whatever." Lisa grumped. She looked around her and perked up instantly as she spotted the possibility for a bit of fun. "Hey Mick, want to earn some money?"

"Why? What do I need to do?"

"I bet you $100 you can fit in that pink chair."

"Lisa, I am a fully grown adult man, that chair is designed for a small child. There is literally no way it's going to happen."

"Don't be a baby, Mick. Axel or Mark would do it for me" She pouted.

Mick sighed, "Fine. Whatever, but you had better also sneak me a box of matches into the apartment."

"Lenny will go mental if I do that. So yeah, if you fit i'll also sneak you in some matches" She agreed after a seconds contemplation.

Mick grumbled something unidentifiable under his breath and moved towards the chair. Taking a deep inhale he gingerly forced himself into it and exhaled. "See Lisa, you owe me $100 and my goddamn matches!" He grinned.

Lisa nodded her agreement and asked "Can we move to the candles section please? Our delightful apartment could do with some freshening up." Mick nodded his approval and went to stand up but his eyes widened slightly when he was unable to straighten up. He tried again and met with the same results.

"Lisa...", he growled menacingly, "If what I think has happened then I swear to god I will kill you, brother or not." He made a final attempt to straighten up and found that his hips were completely jammed within the seat.

"Fucking hell..."

**Axel and Mark**

At the same time as Mick was fighting with a seat designed for a child, Axel and Mark were also up to their own brand of mischief. Having also ditched Lenny at the entrance they made their way to the electrical section. Axel was secretly pleased to have partnered up with Mark as he felt that he did not spend enough time with the more introverted man.

"I've had an idea!" Axel spoke rapidly as he explained his plans to Mark. "I can easily fix the wiring of this section of the store and have all the electrical items set to flicker and turn off when customers are passing through. I can also hook up the speakers in this section to play some creepy music. Think about it Mark, we can lie back and cause some real panic and chaos as we watch the customers become steadily more convinced that this place is haunted. What do you think? Ehh?"

Mark took a second to contemplate the idea before adding "I could use my powers to cause the temperature to drop 10 degrees when customers reach a certain point or I could summon some wind to rattle the chandeliers above us?" He relayed these suggestions with a small smile on his face as he took in the younger mans excitement.

"OH MY GOD!" Axel exclaimed. "You are literally the best! You are my new favourite rogue! Oh my God this will be amazing." He grabbed Mark by the wrist and the two of them spent the next five minutes rigging up the aisle in the way they wanted. When they were finished they took their positions sitting on the top shelf at the mouth of the aisle and waited for their first victim.

Within five minutes a young couple had arrived. Axel waited until they were a third of the way down the aisle before he began to manipulate the lighting. The man visibly jumped as the lampshades next to him began flickering off and on before switching off entirely. The music which bled through the speakers was atmospheric and very violin heavy and it was clearly having an effect on the couple. Axel nudged Mark and the latter of the two waved his hand gently and there was a very sudden chill in the air as a stiff breeze swept through the couple. Mark manipulated his other hand and the chandeliers which lined the celling began to shake violently. This was clearly too much for the man and woman as they both deserted their trolley and fled the area. Axel was convinced he heard a mild sob as they turned the corner but was unsure which person it came from.

"High five!" Axel yipped at Mark as he watched the fruits of their joint labour sprint away. Mark hesitated for a second before responding enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

**Lenny**

Finding the shelf wasn't difficult. It was exactly where it was supposed to be and Lenny quickly deposited it on his trolley. Now he had the slightly more difficult task of locating his wayward gang of flat sharers. As he descended on the escalator he clocked a young man and women frantically speaking to a security guard and he managed to pick out the words 'ghosts' and 'chandeliers'. Lenny sighed, knowing instantly where he could find at least one of his rogues as he quickly headed towards the electrical department. He instantly felt the drop in temperature and called out for Mark who seemed to be the most likely instigator of that particular issue. Upon hearing a very loud 'YOOHOO' from above he glanced up to see Axel and Mark sitting together and quickly signalled for them to come down.

"I'm not even going to ask." Lenny stated quietly as he rubbed his eye with his right hand. "Have either of you seen Lisa or Mick?" As both men shook their heads, he sighed. "Right. The two of you head outside and wait for me by the car."

Moving away from them, Lenny began to climb the stairs to the second floor to continue his search for his hot-headed friend and his sister. He searched for about five minutes before his phone began to ring. He picked up to hear Axel's frantic voice on the other end "Hey Len, umm we're at the car and Mick and Lisa are already here and I think we have an issue. So uh, yeah, can you come here please?"

Lenny hung up and headed straight for his parked car. He rounded the corner and stopped at the sight in front of him. Lisa, Mark and Axel were attempting to pull Mick out from a tiny pink chair he was apparently jammed in. Mark was lying on the ground holding the seat while Lisa and Axel pulled his body upwards. The headache Lenny had been suppressing all day came back instantly and he shut his eyes in an attempt to will it away. They shot open however when he heard a resounding CRACK which signified the gangs success.

"I swear to god. Never again. Everyone get in now and get your seatbelts on so we can finally get home." Lenny exhaled deeply.

The car journey home was an uneventful as the journey there aside from Mick constantly moving from side to side to try and fix his aching hips. It was only as they were approaching their apartment building that the car suddenly jerked as Lenny slammed on the brakes and Mick heard him whisper something under his breath.

"What's the matter Len?" Lisa enquired from the back, having just been saved from a messy encounter with the dashboard by Mick's arm which had blocked her forward momentum.

"The shelf." Lenny whispered. "The shelf. I FORGOT THE FUCKING SHELF!"


End file.
